With Or Without You
by JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: After Beast Boy pulls another boyish prank, Raven begins to think she could live without him. However, after she accidentally hurts him out of anger, he agrees to finally leave her alone. Soon, she realizes she needs him more than she originally thought. What will happen when she goes to the roof to apologize? BBRae and semi-inspired by U2's With Or Without You, but not a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans**

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 **WITH OR WITHOUT YOU: CHAPTER ONE**

Beast Boy's muscles began to ache from waiting in the same position for an hour. From his post behind the counter he could just make out her eyes beneath the hood of her blue cloak. They traveled to the left, then the right, and again to the left. She was reading of course, she wouldn't be Raven if she wasn't. But he had to make sure he got her at just the right time. That moment where her lips would part, her eyes would widen the slightest amount, and, if you looked closely, the sides of her mouth would curl up just a fraction. Basically, when she got to a good part.

He swiftly took note of the others to make sure they wouldn't intervene with his plans: Starfire was reading a girly magazine, Cyborg was on the GameStation, and Robin was...somewhere. Most likely off training.

Perfect.

Beast Boy knew it was his time to strike.

Strutting over to the couch he plopped himself onto the cushion directly next to her. He sat down so quickly that the cushion bounced him back up. He came down closer, bumping his side into Raven and knocking her book nearly out of her hand. She caught it at the last second and turned to give him a death glare. He shrugged it off and smiled, the special one he reserves just for her. She felt herself falter and a light blush came upon her face. She looked away and noticeably scooted to the left. Suddenly a loud farting noise split the room.

"BEAST BOY!"

Raven's glare returned tenfold as she held up the offending whoopee cushion. Beast Boy was rolling on the ground with laughter.

"HAHAHA! You should've seen your face! It was hilarious!" He choked out between laughs.

"You are so immature! When will you grow up and just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Raven had never been so angry at the green teen before, she was literally seeing red. Her eyes split into her four demon eyes and a mug on the countertop exploded sending shards everywhere. Beast Boy yelped as one of them ricocheted into his arm, slicing open the flesh and allowing small amounts of blood to ooze down his arm. Starfire gasped in surprise and Cyborg's eye bugged out. Raven had never actually physically hurt the changeling before, no matter how annoying he became. Raven's anger diffused as quick as it came and was replaced with concern and shock.

Beast Boy was similarly shocked and he stared at his newly acquired injury in disbelief. A stunned silence resonated throughout the common room. Suddenly, Beast Boy stood up and looked directly at Raven with watery eyes.

"Fine, you win. I'll just leave you alone from now on." Before she could respond he pushed past her and walked through the doors that whooshed shut behind him.

"...Girl, you know you gotta go apologize. That was just uncalled for." Cyborg said setting down the controller and then heading out of the room himself.

"Friend Raven I am the very angry with you! I do not wish to speak with you until you do the apologizing to friend Beast Boy!" Starfire huffed and then followed Cyborg's lead leaving Raven all alone in the room.

She didn't understand why this always happened to her. She didn't mean to hurt him! She just go so mad! Him and his stupid childish ways were always making trouble for her! Sometimes she just felt like she couldn't live with him. He was just so...so...annoying! Him and his idiotic pranks, ridiculous jokes, his huge ego, the way he always seemed to only bother _her_! And worst of all? The way he made her feel.

He made her stomach flip and her face warm from embarrassment more times than she could count. He was constantly getting on her nerves and he could always make her express anger even when didn't want to. As Raven thought about all of these things she startled when she suddenly felt a drop of water slide down her cheek. Was...was she...crying? All of a sudden she had an epiphany. Raven had always felt dead inside because she couldn't express emotions outside of her mind, but Beast Boy brought them out. He worked hard everyday to make sure she felt something. Whenever she was around him...she felt alive. So...maybe she couldn't live with him, but...she couldn't live without him either.

With that thought in mind, Raven headed for the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU: CHAPTER TWO**

Opening the door to the roof, she was not surprised to find the green changeling dangling his legs off of the side of the building. His ears twitched as she walked towards him, the only indication he heard her. She sat next to him cautiously, for once unsure of what to say. But as she sat, he stood and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked in confusion.

He paused mid-stride and turned slightly to face her. He didn't make eye contact and looked down at the ground.

"I said I would leave you alone Raven, and I meant it. I know you hate me for bothering you all the time, so now you'll get all the peace and quiet you want." He said sadly before turning around once more.

"Beast Boy, that's ridiculous. I don't, nor will I ever, hate you." She said walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. It was warmer than she expected, very firm and strong. She could easily imagine looping her arms around his neck, leaning in, and...no! He was her friend, she couldn't think like that, he wouldn't ever want her that way.

He seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before turning to face her.

"R-really?" He asked in a scratchy voice that left Raven wondering if he had been crying. That sent a sharp pain to her heart, she didn't want to think that it'd been her fault.

She didn't reply and instead she gently traced her slender fingers down his arm, locating the injury. Her hands glowed blue, indicating her healing magic was doing its job. Beast Boy gasped, not from the pain, but her touch. He'd been crazy for her for awhile, that's why it'd been so hard for him to give her up. Bothering her was his passion, he needed her to feel, for her sake. So he annoyed her, getting her angry, so at least she'd feel something. He feared if she didn't express any emotions at all, eventually she wouldn't have them. All those emoticlones he'd met in her mind would disappear and he wouldn't wish that upon anybody. Especially not his love.

"Better?" She asked, her voice unsteady, maybe he wasn't the only one feeling the effects of their skin contact.

"Yeah. Thanks."

They stared at each other a moment before Raven broke the silence.

"Why do you do it?" She asked

"Do what?" He questioned, confused by what she meant.

"Bother me. Why do you do it?"

"Oh...well...I guess it's because...I just...I don't know, Rae. I guess I just want you to feel something. Even if it's anger towards me. I mean, it's not ideal but it's better than nothing. Heheh." He chuckled, trailing off as he looked away and scratched behind his ear.

"But why does it matter if I feel? Why do you try so hard? I...I just don't understand." She said timidly, hating to admit she didn't know something.

"Oh, well that's easy! It's cuz I care about ya, Rae." He answered before realizing what he said and then blushing so much his green complexion turned brown. Luckily for him, Raven didn't notice.

"...I'm sorry...for before. I didn't mean to hurt you. I-I never want to hurt you, Garfield." Raven said ashamedly.

"It's alright Rae, I forgive you. But...I still don't want to bother you anymore." He said.

"But Beas-" Raven began.

"I don't wanna bother you cuz I don't want to make you angry all the time. I...I want to make you happy, instead. I-if you'll let me..." He said shakily, unsure if he had been reading the signs right. If not, he fully expected to be thrown off the roof. He slowly reached over and took her hand in his. She looked down as he intertwined their fingers and slowly, she smiled.

"I'd like that." She said

Beast Boy stared disbelievingly for a moment.

"Um, just to be clear...does this mean...that uh, you like me? Like, romantically?" He asked with so much hope and excitement in his voice that Raven had to chuckle.

"Yes Garfield, I like you."

"Sweet! So...are my girlfriend or...?"

Raven rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's (boyfriend; wow that would take some getting used to) antics.

"Yes Gar, I like you, romantically, and I want to be your girlfriend. Is that clear enough for you?" She said mockingly. Beast Boy was too happy to be insulted by her teasing. He let out a loud whoop and spun her around.

When he finished spinning he looked into her eyes and began to lean in. Raven closed her eyes in anticipation. Suddenly, she heard his voice.

"Um, Rae? Can I ki-" He started to ask but Raven opened her eyes, growled, and forced his mouth onto her own. Beast Boy moaned into the kiss and pulled her closer, deepening it. They wrestled tongues for several moments before pulling back to breathe. As he stared at her, out of breath, he took note of her disheveled hair, and that's when he knew. He couldn't live without her.


End file.
